World's End Curtain Call
}} World's End Curtain Call — тема из Danganronpa The Stage, исполненная Саякой Канда, которая играет роль фейка Джунко Эношимы. __TOC__ Текст |-|Кадзи = やけに暗い　やけにヤバい　やけに悪趣味なチェイス 真顔で裁かれる奴に一瞥　グッバイ、サー 22時　暗黙の　良い子は寝ろ的タイム 監視の目をくぐる　飲み込みの早い奴 騙すか　信じるか　切り裂くか お好みで　ショーストッパー 始めます 裏切りON THE STAGE 絶望中毒　動機ばらまく オマエラ　皆処刑だ 偽善者揃いの法廷で judgement day　なんちゃって 殺れば出来る子よ　あんたって 希望だ？ そーゆうの　もう寒い イス取りゲームなら　最後の1脚まで 死ぬ気でせめぎ合え　文字通り死ぬ予定で これだわぁ　イマドキの事なかれ注文ってやつは 膠着状態じゃ　私様　飽きちゃうわ 世界を担うのはどいつだ？ 自然界の法則に乗っ取って 弱肉強食 Dead☆Reload！ 残念病が蔓延しすぎた こんな世の中じゃポイズン♪♪ 人類史上最大最悪に judgement day　なんだって ツインテールは嘘つかないの マジで 罪深いフェチ 本日をもって世界は終了しましたm(_ _)m 軽快なカーテンコールに乗って どうなる2期　やっちゃうの？！ 絶望中毒　動機ばらまく オマエラ　皆処刑だ 偽善者揃いの法廷で judgement day　なんちゃって 殺れば出来る子よ　あんたって 明日に絶望しろ　ワールズエンド |-|Ромадзи = yake ni kurai yake ni YABAi yake ni aku shimi na CHEISU magao de sabakareru yatsu ni ichibetsu GUBBAI, SAA nijuuni-ji anmoku no yoi ko wa nero teki TAIMU kanshi no me wo kuguru nomikomi no hayai yatsu damasu ka shinjiru ka kirisaku ka okonomi de SHOOSUTOPPAA hajimemasu uragiri ON THE STAGE zetsubou chuudoku douki baramaku OMAERA mina shokei da gizen-sha soroi no houtei de judgement day nan chatte yareba dekiru ko yo anta tte kibou da? souyuu no mou samui ISU tori GEEMU nara saigo no ikkyaku made shinu ki de semegi ae mojidoori shinu yotei de kore da wa IMADOKI no koto nakare chuumontte yatsu wa kouchaku joutai ja watakushi-sama aki chau wa sekai wo ninau no wa do itsu da? shinzen kai no kousokuni nottette jakunikukyoushoku Dead☆Reload ! zannen byouga manenshi sugita konna yo no naka ja POIZUN♪♪ jinrui shijou saidai saiaku ni judgement day nandatte TSUINTEERU wa usotsu ka nai no MAJI de tsumi bukai FECHI honjitsu wo motte sekai wa shuuryou shimashita m(_ _)m keikai na KAATEN KOORU ni notte dou naru niki yacchau no?! zetsubou chuudoku douki baramaku OMAERA mina shokei da gizen-sha soroi no houtei de judgement day nan chatte yareba dekiru ko yo anta tte ashita ni zetsubou shiro WAARUZU ENDO |-|Английсикий = Awfully dark, awfully dangerous, an awfully bad-tasting chase. Glace goodbye to the maggot about to be judged. It's implied that 10:00 is when good kids go to bed. The security eye spins and is swallowed by the fast guy. To deceive, to trust, or to cut? In your favorite showstoppers. I'm about to stat the betrayal on the stage! Despair, addiction, motives, scatter. You all deserve to be executed. In a court filled with hypocrites. Did someone say judgement day? 'You can do it it you try' Is that your hope? That's seriously lame. Playing musical chairs to the last leg. Your will to die is subsiding, but it's literally death's schedule. This is it, things nowadays amending orders. I am thoroughly bored of this checkmate situation. Which one of you is responsible for this world? In accordance with the law. The law of the jungle Dead☆Reload! Unfortunately, the disease was too spread out. The inside of this kind of world is poison. Humanity's biggest, worst, most awful What'd you say about a judgement day? The twintails can't lie. Really, that's a sinful fetish. Today, the world has ended. Ride the barrier's curtain call. What do I do for part two?! Despair, addiction, motives, scatter. You all deserve to be executed. In a court filled with hypocrites. Did someone say judgement day? 'You can do it it you try' Tomorrow is a white, despair-filled world's end. Видео 【楽曲試聴】「World's End Curtain Call -theme of DANGANRONPA THE STAGE-」TRUSTRICK 【楽曲試聴】「World's End Curtain Call」～「TRICK or HOLIC (Halloween Attack Mix)」TRUSTRICK Факты *Сингл попал на 27-ое место в рейтингах Японии. Навигация en:World's End Curtain Call Категория:Музыка